Titans North Coast
by Mister Marvel
Summary: Beast Boy leads a new team of teen titans! Issue One: The Joker causes attention by blowing up a baseball field trying to attract the attention of Batman, in Jolly, Jolly, Joker.


Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters, DC owns them all.

Teen Titans North

Roster:

Aqua Girl- Adapted for breathing underwater can swim 100mph, super strength

Speedy- Exceptional marksmanship, hand-to-hand combat

Phantasm- Photographic memory, telekinesis

Baby Wildebeest- Super strength

Kid Flash- Superhuman Speed, Stamina, Durability, and Temporal disruptions

Ravager- can see into the future, swordsmanship,

The Titans North Coast was playing their own version of baseball in their "backyard". Phantasm was the pitcher and with his telekinetic abilities he threw a fastball, aimed at center plate. But unluckily for Phantasm, Kid Flash had a pretty solid hit. The ball flew to outfield and seizing the opportunity to run Kid Flash ran with his might and had gotten a home run in a few seconds.

"No fair" said Aqua Girl "You can't use your powers like that" Kid Flash laughed at his teammate's frustration

"Why cant I" asked Kid Flash with a satisfied smile

"Cause…" but Aqua Girl's reason was cut of, Ravager had just used her ability to see in the future to locate where the next ball would and had caught Speedy's hit with ease,

"Nice catch" complemented Baby Wildebeest who was up next to bat. "One more out and it is their turn to bat". Baby Wildebeest stepped up to the plate and with Phantasm's telekinetic blast allowing the baseball to move without Phantasm having to move the slightest bit and Baby Wildebeest missed the first hit due to hip not watching the ball.

"Come on" cheered Kid Flash from the sidelines.

"Ok" thought Baby Wildebeest to himself. Another strike.

"Let's go" Speedy complained, "You better hit it this time". Baby Wildebeest looked kind of angry.

"I am trying" snapped Baby Wildebeest.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Aqua girl sounding slightly aggravated.

"Yes" hissed Kid Flash to both of his fellow teammates. Baby Wildebeest got ready for the hit, swung and missed the ball once more. Speedy was enraged

"How did you miss?" asked Speedy as the 6 walked towards the house. "It is impossible"

"Well I don't give a crap ok" said Marv AKA Baby Wildebeest. "It is a stupid game, with a ball and woo den bats". Speedy bit his lip.

"So?" asked Speedy "It was the easiest…"

"Let it go" said Aqua girl "He tired, maybe you are a sore loser, you don't see Kid Flash complaining about any of this stuff, do you?" Speedy remained silent for the rest of the trip. The North Coast Titans walked toward their limo.

"I can't wait to get some of your lemonade at home Aqua girl" said Phantasm as they were going to enter the black stretch limo that was awaiting them. Titans North went in the vehicle and closed the doors to continue their conversation.

"Yes" agreed Ravager "I would like some of the lemonade as well" Aqua girl blushed; she did enjoy to cook back at the tower.

"Yuck" snarled Bart Allen AKA Kid Flash " hate when you make that sour stuff it makes me sick to my stomach they way it is so sour and tart"

"Fine you don't have to have any" said Aqua Girl.

"I don't want any" said Bart.

"Good more for me then" Ravager said sounding a bit more excited then before.

"Yeah you can vomit over that nasty stuff" said Kid Flash "I would be better with water or something, Aqua Woman making lemonade, ha!"

"Aqua girl" said Aqua girl through her teeth that she showed. The Titans North drove all the way to their house but when they got there somebody else was at the door. It was Beast Boy, the animal shape shifter from the mainstream team.

"Beast Boy" gasped Ravager "What brings you all the way to Wisconsin?"

"Pizza, you guys are famous for your cheese" joked Beast Boy "Just joking, I am your new leader, appointed by Robin". Everybody except Speedster and Kid Flash seemed happy about the news.

"Now were stuck carrying his bags to his room" said Speedster with an attitude "I am not a slave".

"Your lucky, why don't you use your powers to get up there quicker" asked Kid Flash.

"Marv caught me making a whirlwind in the house and Aqua girl made me clean up the mess and trust me I am not making that mistake again" answered Bart.

"We'll know our whole team is drooling over Beast Boy especially Aqua girl, he's green for gosh sake" said Kid Flash sounding quite jealous.

"Whoa, does somebody have a crush on our teammate, Tula?" asked Speedster sounding different at this point and time.

"No" said Kid Flash as the duo had gotten to the stairs that went up to the bedrooms.

"Why" asked Speedster "She is a looker". Kid Flash frowned angrily.

"She's our teammate, my friend" said Kid Flash "Don't about her like that, it's rude". Speedster had a smile on all the way until they went outside to make Beast Boy feel like a Titans North.

Somewhere in East Chicago, Illinois

A slim figure was in his lab. It was an amazing sight, Cauldrons of huge sizes, bombs and devices, henchman lurking around every corner armed with automatic guns, girls dressed in jester clothing that carried fireworks and handguns, and a mysterious truck that held tons of confederate cash in it. The place was the new headquarters of the villainous, Joker! The man with make-up loaded up in the trunk with six henchmen, a jester girl with a handgun and him and drove a couple of hours to a park that belonged to the Mallards. That is where they set up "camp" and was ready to hatch their scheme.

"What's going on Joker, Sir" asked the Jester-girl who wore red and black.

"Were attracting attention" Joker answered with a wicked grin "Maybe the Justice League or Batman will come and stop me, maybe my operation will run smoothly."

"Aren't you afraid of the cops" asked the Jester-girl. "They're lined up with their squad cars all around us, they have weapons as well"

"I know sweetheart, I know that, and I guess so do you" said the Joker. He chuckled to himself "Our plan I to bomb the stadium, after that is done, the government will pay us some money, of course because they fear us, then we can finally succeed in my resurrecting liquid that is bubbling as we speak and bring back some of Batman's deadliest foes such as the Catwoman and the Penguin, then we will kill our archenemy" The jester-girl purred and gave her boss a kiss on his cheek.

"You are so evil Joker" she said, "How can you come up with such wonderful ideas?"

"I've had practice" admitted the Joker and he gave the signal to one of the henchman and the stadium of the city league baseball team was blown into bits of fire, smoke and light.

Back with the Titans North Coast. Beast Boy and the rest of the team were in their living room watching television, sipping from icy lemonade and chatting about small things.

"Do you guys have any video games here?" asked Beast Boy. Speedster nodded no and forced a straight face so Beast Boy wouldn't see him frowning.

"Nope" said Kid Flash for Speedster "Never bought any, never came up with all the trouble we have around here"

"You guys have trouble" asked Beast Boy "Your reports have been slim and far out, all you guys have fought was third-rank amateurs, the Northwest Titans have had more success"

"Why don't you go over there then?" asked Phantasm getting fed up with Beast Boy as well.

"I don't want to" said Beast Boy simply "Besides you guys need my help". Suddenly the two females of the team came busting in, both sweating.

"We got trouble" said Ravager.

"Who?" asked Baby Wildebeest frantically.

"The Joker and his henchman" Ravager answered.

Next- The North Titans versus the Joker and his henchman 'nuff said. Plus help from the no other, Batman and Robin


End file.
